


What visions may come

by Paradoxal



Category: Night Lords - Aaron Dembski-Bowden, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradoxal/pseuds/Paradoxal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only time when Talos misused his prophetic gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What visions may come

Talos' visions were always full of violence, suffering and death. However with time he almost got used to affliction that was regarded as a blessing by his brothers.  
He had already seen many of his brothers die, yet every new vision made him desperately hope that this time he wouldn't lose someone really close to him. 

When his unwanted gift revealed Talos the last moments of the First Claw battling against eldar warriors he was struck with shock. He started wondering which was worse: being aware of his brothers' fate yet unable to save them, or losing them without any warning. 

But knowing future can be an advantage, right? He might try ang change it. No, it was a cheap excuse. All attemps to go against the fate would be doomed. The only way possible was to accept the destiny as his Primarch had done. 

No one of his brothers seemed to notice his new burden. No one but Xarl. A brother that stood by his side longer than anyone else. He had learnt to see when Talos was troubled. Perhaps, that time he was too eager to learn why Talos was so reticent. 

After one of his...episodes Talos opened the door of his cell to realize it was not Septimus to wait him outside but Xarl.

“ Will you eventually tell me what bothers you?” Xarl sounded irritated as usual but also   
worried. “What have you seen that you are unwilling to share with us?”

“What do you think I could see? Bitterness and gore as ever.”

Xarl sighed.  
“Stubborn bastard are you, Prophet? And you are lying by the way. Your visions can be more than doom to the legion. That one when you saw Octavia was even beneficial.”

To hear such consolatory words from someone of his Legion, especially from the brother who openly proclaimed his dislike to the Prophet's new status as the leader of the Tenth Company- what a revelation. However Talos could feel no malice in his brother's question, only concern. It made him think what was Xarl really for him. Not a friend evidently, but not a rival or threat as well.

Xarl persisted.  
“You tell me or not?”

When there was no reply he asked another question.  
“Did you have any vision that left you otherwise than regretful?”

At that Talos chuckled.  
“Let me think, there was one where you kissed me. It never came true   
though.” 

Xarl looked displeased.  
“You think you are funny, Prophet?”

Talos smirked, trying to find an appropriate explanation for his silly joke. But then it was a joke no more. 

Xarl threw himself at him, pushing Talos to the wall with a half-kiss half-bite. It was more cruelty than lust, but cruelty driven by his brother's own bitterness. Xarl felt so hungry and so desperate and Talos had no clue how the hell it all was happening. It was awkward, but in a pleasant way. So he just tried to kiss Xarl back and suddenly everything stopped as Xarl backed off, his eyes full of anger.

“Don't you dare,” he hissed and turned to walk away. 

After a few steps Xarl stopped and glanced at him.   
“ Did it help? Are you less melancholy now?” Uncertainty was clear in his voice.

Talos approached him and put an arm on the pauldron. He fully expected Xarl to draw back but he didn't move. 

“My life will be a less miserable thing if all my visions were like this.”


End file.
